Soul Reaper
by popcans
Summary: Kagome Hirigashi, the time traveler. That was one of her secrets that no one besides Inuyasha, Shipo, Miroku, Sango, Souta, her mother, and her grandfather know about. But, her biggest secret is that she's a soul reaper, and that her mother, Souta, and her grandfather aren't her family. She only has a grandfather, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and her real name is Kalia Yamamoto.
1. Prologue

My name is Kalia Yamamoto, the head captains granddaughter.

10 years ago, I sensed that I was being used, so I asked grandfather if I could go to the world of the living because of it. He agreed, but I had to change my appearance and name. I changed my appearance so that my hair was shorter, my eyes were brown, and my hair was all the way back. My new name is Kagome Hirigashi.

10 years later~

I had just arrived to Kisuke's house to pick up an order. When I got there, I picked up the order. "You'll have to tell them Lady Kalia." Kisuke said. "You're an idiot Kisuke." I said as I hit him on the head. "Ouch." He said. "Stop being a baby, gotta go." I said as I picked up the order. I then left. When i got home, I packed up my stuff, and I went down the well, and we continued our journey.


	2. Chapter 1

We were walking along a path, when I sensed a hollow approaching. When it came, it stopped. "Which one should I eat first." It said. I reached into my pack to find my substitute soul pills, when I couldn't find them, I realized I had left them at home. I saw the hollows mask starting to open. "An arrcanar?" I asked myself. "An arrcanar?" Shipo asked. I didn't answer. Inuyasha was about to slice it, when I used an arrow to nullify his sword. "Kagome, why did you do that?" Sango asked. "We can't defeat him." I said. "What do you mean?" Sango asked. "I was hoping that I wouldn't need to show you guys this, but, I guess I have no choice." I said. Then I made my zanpactō form out of thin air. Inuyasha went to attack just as the arrcanar went to slice Inuyasha with his zanpactō, when I used shunpo, and our zanpactōs clashed. "What? How is she able to use shunpo, she isn't a soul reaper." He said. He jumped back. "Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Get out of here now. I'll handle him." I said. "But…" he started. "Go now! He is out of your league." I said. "We can defeat him…" He started. "Not even all the demons and humans combined can defeat him. Go now!" I yelled. "You won't be able to defeat him." He said. I remembered my substitute soul reaper badge. I took it out of my pocket, and I was out of my gigai. I put the gigai on my shoulder, then I grabbed him, and I used shunpo to get him out of the area. I got them to the others. "I will be able to defeat him because I'm not a human or a demon. I'm a soul reaper." I said.


	3. Chapter 2

Inuyasha went to attack just as the arrcanar went to slice Inuyasha with his zanpactō, when I used shunpo, and our zanpactōs clashed. "What? How is she able to see me?" He asked. He jumped back. "Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Get out of here now. I'll handle him." I said. "But…" he started. "Go now! He is out of your league." I said. "We can defeat him…" He started. "Not even all the demons and humans combined can defeat him. Go now!" I yelled. "You won't be able to defeat him." He said. I remembered my substitute soul reaper badge. I took it out of my pocket, and I was out of my gigai. I put the gigai on my shoulder, then I grabbed him, and I used shunpo to get him out of the area. I got them to the others. "I will be able to defeat him because I'm not a human or a demon. I'm a soul reaper." I said.

* * *

"A soul reaper?" Shipo asked. "I don't have time to tell you, so run now while have the chance." I said without turning to them. "But…" he started. "I don't want to tell you twice. Leave now!" I yelled. They left. I charged at the arrcanar. "Twin blades of the dragon, Conzetzū!" I yelled as I ran at the arrcanar. I killed him.


	4. Chapter 3

I charged at the arrcanar. "Twin blades of the dragon, Conzetzū!" I yelled as I ran at the arrcanar. I killed him.

* * *

I went back to the others, Inuyasha had an angry look on his face. "Who are you and what did you do to Kagome?" He asked. I looked at him. "Sit boy." I said. "How? Kagome is the only one that can do that?" Sango asked. "What you're holding is a gigai, otherwise known as a faux body." I said. They were still confused. "Gigai's are artificial bodies which are used for a variety of reasons by soul reapers within the World of the Living. A soul reaper might use a gigai if they lose their powers, as only with their powers can they return to the Soul Society. However, while remaining in the World of the Living, they are targets for hollows, and so choos to reside within a gigai and begin to behave like humans in order to blend in and avoid being hunter. They may use a gigai if it is required for their mission to interact with humans, or to reside among them in order to search for threats, and to blend in while doing so." I said. "Why does the gigai look like you?" Miroku asked. "While being created, a gigai can be designed with specific attributes which make their jobs easier depending on their purpose. During this stage, they have the generic appearance of a muscled human with no unique characteristics or features. When the gigai is hosted by a soul reaper, it assumes the appearance of its host, who can now be seen by normal humans they happen to be around while residing in the gigai. The gigai does not take on the clothes it's soul reaper host is wearing, and thus, they must acquire modern clothes in order to blend in with the humans." I said. "How do they leave the body?" Sango asked. "Souls can leave gigai's by a variety of methods, but the fastest is by using a gikongan, otherwise known a substitute soul pill. It races the soul within, allowing it to freely leave the gigai; in the case of a soul reaper, this is done so try May fight at their full strength while ordering the replacement soul to keep the gigai out of harms way. It's sometimes troublesome to leave the gigai without this method." I said. "What did you use if you didn't have any?" Inuyasha asked. Before I could answer, I sensed a group of people behind us.


	5. Chapter 4

"What did you use if you didn't have any?" Inuyasha asked. Before I could answer, I sensed a group of people behind us.

* * *

I turned around just as the group of people came out. I turned to them, and I saw Kisuke, Yoruichi, Rukia, a boy with orange hair, Jinta, Ururu, Tōshirō, and Rangiku. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We need to talk to you in private." Yoruichi said. Jinta and Ururu stayed with the others while me, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Rukia, the boy with orange hair, Tōshirō, and Rangiku used shunpo to get to a further distance. "Aizen has betrayed the Soul Society, didn't he?" I asked. "How did you know? We didn't even tell you yet." The boy said. "You don't want to get her angry Ichigo, believe me." Kisuke said. "Why not?" He asked. "She used to pummel Kisuke up all the time. There was this one time when she made him to bedridden for a month." Yoruichi said. "Don't mock me." Kisuke said, and we started laughing

**Jinta's POV**

"Who are you?" The girl with the ponytail asked. "My names Jinta, and this is Ururu." I said. "Well, my name's Sango, that's Shipo, Miroku, Kilala, and that's Inuyasha." She said. "It's nice to meet you." Ururu said. "Crap. It's back." I said when I glanced at Ururu. "Can we have some answers?" The lady asked. "Ururu, don't do it." I said. "Enemy detected." Ururu said, then she jumped into the air as a hollow came. Ururu fought it, but she got injured. I was going to catch her from falling, when a flash caught her. "Ururu, are you alright?" I asked as I ran over to her.

**Kagome/Kalia's POV**

I sensed a hollow, and I started running. I used shunpo to get to them faster. When I got there, Ururu was in the air, and I saw that she was injured. I used shunpo as she started to fall. I caught her. "Ururu, are you alright?" Jinta asked as he ran over to her. I started to heal Ururu. "She knows how to heal too?" The boy with orange hair asked. I tried to ignore him. Ururu sat up, and she looked at me. "Thank you Lady Kalia." She said. I turned to Kisuke, and I saw that he was looking away. "Lady Kalia..." Kisuke started. "Don't use the word lady or princess before my name." I said as I scolded him. "O-okay." He said. "Kagome what are they talking about, why did she call you lady Kalia instead of Kagome?" Shipo asked. "Because, my real name is Kalia Yamamoto. They called me lady is because of my status in the soul society. I'm treated like a noble even though I'm only the granddaughter of the head captain." I said as I re-entered my gigai. "And she hates to be called Lady or Princess Kalia." Jinta said. "So, what about you guys? What's your name?" Sango asked. "My name's Kisuke, that's Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, and if you haven't been introduced to those two, they're Jinta and Ururu." Kisuke said. "Do you have to explain the most simplest things?" Inuyasha asked him with annoyance. "Ok, we were attacked by an arrcanar." I said as I tried to change the subject.


	6. Chapter 5

"So, what about you guys? What's your name?" Sango asked. "My name's Kisuke, that's Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, and if you haven't been introduced to those two, they're Jinta and Ururu." Kisuke said. "Do you have to explain the most simplest things?" Inuyasha asked him with annoyance. "Ok, we were attacked by an arrcanar." I said as I tried to change the subject.

* * *

"Oh yeah, an arrcanar. Did you defeat him?" Ichigo asked, helping me change the subject. "She wouldn't allow us to attack it. She took the fun for herself." Inuyasha said. "It's not my fault that it's a soul reapers job to purify souls and send them to the soul society." I said. Rukia then explained the job of a soul reaper to them. "Any questions?" She asked. "Yeah, why do your pictures suck?" Inuyasha asked. "And why do you use bunny rabbits as the characters?" Miroku asked. She then used a kido to immobilize them, and she drew mustaches on them. "I should've warned them about questioning your drawings." Ichigo muttered. "You lost your chance, but I think they've learned." I said. "Why do you use bunny's?" He asked. "Don't mock me!" She yelled as she chased him around. "Stop now!" She yelled. "No way am I stopping for you to put a kido on me then draw a mustache on me!" He yelled back. I sensed them both unknowingly releasing spiritual energy. I got out of my gigai, then I used shunpo to get in between them as she caught up to him. I put a kido on them so that their spiritual energy would stabilize. "What did you do?" Rukia asked. "You both were releasing spiritual energy, so I put a kido on you both to stabilize it before a hollow could come." I said. "Why did you do that for?" Ichigo asked. It was apparent that he wasn't paying attention. "I already told you, you both were releasing spiritual energy, so I put a kido on you both to stabilize it before a hollow could come, but I guess it's too late for that now." I said. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo said. "That's right, I have the ability to sense hollows before the come to the world of the living." I muttered. When it came out, it was a menos. "That thing is larger than the one from earlier." Shippo said.


	7. Chapter 6

I sensed them both unknowingly releasing spiritual energy. I got out of my gigai, then I used shunpo to get in between them as she caught up to him. I put a kido on them so that their spiritual energy would stabilize. "What did you do?" Rukia asked. "You both were releasing spiritual energy, so I put a kido on you both to stabilize it before a hollow could come." I said. "Why did you do that for?" Ichigo asked. It was apparent that he wasn't paying attention. "I already told you, you both were releasing spiritual energy, so I put a kido on you both to stabilize it before a hollow could come, but I guess it's too late for that now." I said. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo said. "That's right, I have the ability to sense hollows before the come to the world of the living." I muttered. When it came out, it was a menos. "That thing is larger than the one from earlier." Shippo said.

* * *

"Menos." Ichigo asked as he grabbed his substitute soul badge, but it didn't work. Rukia put a substitute soul pill in her mouth, but it didn't work. "Did I mention that a side effect is that you can't transform into a soul reaper for 24 hours?" I asked. "WHAT?!" They yelled as I turned around. "You can still help. Get them to safety." I said. They nodded, and they got them to safety. We tried our best to fight the menos, but everything we did was pointless. "How are we going to defeat it? It keeps dodging our attacks." Rangiku said. "We need to lower its guard." I said. I then told them my plan. Kisuke and Yoruichi were to be bait by purposely leaking spiritual energy, but only enough to distract this menos and not to attract anymore menos. It did work. I sliced the menos' mask in half, and it was sent back to the soul society. "Why do you travel back in time to where you were a young child?" Toshiro asked. "To collect the shards of the jewel of four souls." I said, muttering the last part. "What? The jewel of four shards, you know it's forbidden to touch it." Rukia said. "I'm confused." Sango said. "The jewel of four souls is supposed to make your abilities stronger, but for a soul reaper..." Rukia started. "It can slowly transform you into a hollow." I said. "A soul reaper got put into the maggots nest because he had somehow got possession of it while he was in the world of the living. I feel so sorry for him." Kisuke said. "I remember Yoruichi telling me it, but I didn't believe her." I said. "How come you didn't believe me?" She asked. "You always pulled tricks on me." I said. "...True." She said. I glared at her. "You're collecting the shards even though you knew it was forbidden?" Sango asked. "When we first collected the shards, Kisuke gave me a bottle that would dull the affects of the power so nobody would find out that I had it. Then when the bottle got broken, he gave me string and I turned it into a necklace." I said.


End file.
